


Living in Avengers Tower Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [51]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, M/M, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in January 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 4





	Living in Avengers Tower Recs

### Living in Avengers Tower Fic Recs

**Title:** an act of easy mercy  
**Why:** I :heart: the Steve characterization, and I think the writing makes SUCH good use of little details, and it's just a charming getting-together fic. Plus background Avengers-in-the-Tower shenanigans! Thor learns the Hopak, Pepper helps Steve plan a date, Sam wears pjs & has Bucky's back.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520335>  
**Plus PODFIC:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124731>

**Title:** All These Burning Hearts in Hell (Steve/Bucky and Bucky/Tony)  
**Why:** When I started reading this series, I had no idea how much I'd fall in love with it.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/362162>

**Title:** and I'm so willing to care for you  
**Why:** CAT DAD BUCKY. do I need to say more? I will because the fic is also hilarious and sweet and features a cat appropriately named Steve, Tony being confused, cats, Shuri being an excellent little sister, some amazing pining and Human Steve being a Sad Gay Idiot™ and MORE CATS.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717262>

**Title:** Carrier (Steve/Bucky, Steve/Bucky/Tony) (Very temporary MCD)  
**Why:** What could be better than Tony's oblivious pining, supersoldiers in love, mysterious illnesses from the 40's and a whole lot of angst with a happy ending.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618775>

**Title:** Deliver Me to Destiny  
**Why:** This story is freakin' hilarious! Maria and Sam are the primary pair, but Steve and Bucky are also featured. It basically follows Sam's strange adjustment to living in the Tower and Bucky trolling Sam. I love Sam's POV here and it just always puts a smile on my face.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518633>

**Title:** Dishonor on your cow  
**Why:** I know we're all shocked that I'd rec this one…. But its a huge favourite of mine. The Avengers living in the tower! Bucky and Steve moving in together… Them damaging the walls with their fucking… IDK, this is just a major heart eyes fic for me.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659162>

**Title:** Dream of Caramel: or, A Recipe for Disaster  
**Why:** The theme of the week is Living in Avengers Tower, and they are indeed living in the Avengers Tower in this, and it's wonderful. We start off with Bucky still getting comfortable with living in the tower, and, well, being around people. And then! He starts learning how to cook! With Clint, who is his friend. And through this journey of learning about cooking, he makes more friends, comes to realise what he means to others, and FINDS LOVE! It's my ultimate found family fic, and reading it reminds me that there are good things in the world, and it always makes me smile, and if this fic was a person I guess I would be carrying a photo of them in a little heart-shaped locket worn around my neck, but this fic is a fic and not a person, so I'm not doing that because that would be weird.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407638>

**Title:** Effects of Obliteration  
**Why:** A whole heap of domestic Avengers and recovering Bucky comfort reading (despite the title and summary, which always make me think it's a much darker fic until I remember “wait no this is the one where Bucky rolls himself into a blanket burrito and texts Steve telling him to pick up burrito ingredients”)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550383/>

**Title:** Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail  
**Why:** Oh man, this is the story that broke my head and turned me into a voracious fanfic reader. Bucky in recovery, very (very) slow build Stucky, so much hilarity and also so so many feels. I could reread this a jillion times and not get tired of it  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/195689>

**Title:** It's Not Linear series  
**Why:** It’s a gentle Bucky recovery story full of found-family feels.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/183473>

**Title:** Just hold me  
**Why:** an oldie but a goodie with pining and fluff and cuddling and also Avengers movie nights with cuddling and a very satisfying get together.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015646>

**Title:** Lamb & Martyr  
**Why:** I think this was the first Stucky fic I ever read, and I was ruined for all other things. Warnings for HTP-adjacent content, if you aren't familiar with this fic already…. But this fic is EVERYTHING. I haven't read it in the last few months so cannot exactly recall if they all live in the tower together but I think they did? But Bucky and Steve roleplay some dark stuff in order for Bucky to be able to come. But it's so much more than that, with them figuring out their relationship and how to make it work and be fulfilling for both of them. Their first attempt at the scene is my favourite, with how beautifully Dira wrote Steve's headspace after… Jarvis scolding Bucky… them learning to communicate… UNF. It gives me Many Emotions.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056736>

**Title:** любимец  
**Why:** So soft. Avengers fam giving Bucky all the pettin's and lovin's he deserves.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916514>

**Title:** Never (Oh, Have I Ever)  
**Why:** Avengers living in the tower, and Bucky fantasising about being a women way back so he and Steve could have been together, and he'd never have had to go to war… I just really enjoyed the different perspective that this took. And kind of dug the sexy times.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458968>

**Title:** Oasis  
**Why:** Bucky gets recruited to build a garden on the Tower roof, the whole team helps, everything is egregiously soft, I think I've recced this at least three times by now and I'm down to just chanting BEE ROOF BEE ROOF BEE ROOF over and over again  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762843>

**Title:** On The Other Side of a Downward Spiral  
**Why:** Also a kidfic. Bucky somehow acquires a kidlet, and has the most lovely relationship with JARVIS/ceiling man. I really enjoyed how this fic wasn't just 'Oh Bucky gets a kid, isn't that cute' and had a really nice plot twist at the end. It was a lot of Feels than I expected which was radness.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638778>

**Title:** A Piece of Silly Affection  
**Why:** A fun getting together fic with beard kink  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630747>

**Title:** The Real World: Avengers Tower  
**Why:** I'm not sure that this is a fic so much as a headcanon, but all I know is that nearly 5 (!) years later, it still makes me cackle  
**Link:** <http://unpretty.tumblr.com/post/83898599712/the-real-world-avengers-tower>

**Title:** Shyest  
**Why:** I love how the Avengers come together to really help Steve and Bucky in this one. It really is about what family means and becoming one.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256579/>

**Title:** Sparked Up Like a Book of Matches  
**Why:** One of my favorite post-TWS fics. While it’s often very funny, it’s also a really great characterization study of Steve as he tries to cope with everything that’s happened to him.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064119>

**Title:** this is how it starts  
**Why:** This is an AU in which Bucky and Steve never met, but everything else (somehow) happens the same way. The Winter Soldier reads up on Steve after the events of CA:TWS, and decides Steve needs protecting. Constantly. By him. He moves into Avengers Tower with Steve (and everybody) and basically glues himself to Steve's side. Steve is confused. Everyone else is amused. Hijinks ensue.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588482/>

**Title:** To Be Modified as Necessary  
**Why:** I’m not 100% positive, but pretty sure this was the first MCU fic I ever read and it remains a favorite to this day thanks to its lovely blend of humor and emotion. It has references to past Steve/Bucky and past Bucky/Natasha, among other ships.  
**Link:** <http://archiveofourown.org/works/415792>

**Title:** Workplace Hazards series  
**Why:** I have literally cried laughing on multiple occasions reading this series  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/314306>

### Bonus: Living in Avengers Tower with Other Ships

**Title:** Alexander Pierce should have died slower (Multiple ships, HTP adjacent)  
**Why:** This is one of my favorite series. Avengers family looking after little!Bucky in the aftermath of HYDRA, where some days are better than others, and everyone learns that it's okay to accept help form the people who love you.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/114886>

**Title:** Benign (Bucky/Tony, Bucky & Steve)  
**Why:** Really lovely, slightly bittersweet fic with tentacle creature!Bucky, touch starved Tony, and Steve who has to let go of who his best friend used to be so they can become something new.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539299>

### Living in Avengers Tower Fanart Recs

[A character study in coffee pots](http://chibitoaster.tumblr.com/post/109295121644/todays-comic-doesnt-have-any-characters-in-it), by chibitoaster

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
